


Nobody's Home

by Hiway202



Category: Victorious
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Jade is broken. Nobody knows what is wrong with her except for Cat. But Cat refuses to tell anybody what she knows. Based off the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.





	Nobody's Home

"Jade?"

The call echoes through the house. Tori waits for a response, but earns none.

"Jade?" she calls again. "I have your Geometry book. You left it at Cat's house and she told me to give it to you." Still no response.

Tori walks into the kitchen. "I'll leave it on the kitchen table then. Se-" She stops. There, sitting at the kitchen table is Jade. She has her head buried in her black sleeve and is sobbing.

"Jade?" Tori asks running over to the Goth. She sets the book on the table and kneels down next to her. Tori continues to get no response. "Please respond Jade! I need to know if you're okay!" Come to mention it, Jade has started quieting down, her sobs not as loud, slowly fading.

"Jade!" Tori screams, shaking her. "Please tell me you're okay!" Nothing.

Tori pulls out her PearPhone dialing three numbers she hoped she would _never_ have to dial: 911

"911, what's your emergency?"

"It's my friend, Jade. I came to give her her math book and she was crying. She wouldn't respond to me and now she stopped moving!"

"Does she have a pulse?"

I check for one. "Yeah, but it's slow." Too slow.

"What is her address?"

I give her the address.

"An ambulance is on it's way, sit tight. I know this is hard for you, but do you think she might have tried to kill herself?"

"I-I don't know. She seemed okay at school. I mean, aside from her usual bitchy, excuse my language, self."

"So, you say she acts like a jerk."

"Yeah. She is very obsessive about her boyfriend, trying to make sure no one steels him, and she's always in a bad mood. She is mean to me, too. We're like frienemies."

"Do you know anything about her family life that might make her this way?"

"No, honestly. She doesn't trust me with anything personal."

I hear sirens coming up the driveway. "They're here."

"Okay. I wish your friend the best."

I hang up the phone and send Cat a text. Cat deserves to know right away and maybe she'd know a lot about why Jade would do this too. I also send Beck a text. He might know some things as well. I tell both of them to meet at the hospital.

* * *

Once we are at the hospital they send her off with some medics. They go try to get a response from her while some doctors chat with me about what I might know about her.

"I don't know much," I tell them, "but my friend's are on there way here and they should know more.

Once Cat and Beck arrive the doctors have told us for sure that she had overdosed. They pumped out her stomach and she should be fine, but because she is only sixteen they have to talk to her parents.

"You can't!" Beck and Cat yell at the exact same time.

"Her parents don't care about her. They're the reason she did this," Beck tells the nurse.

"Do you know why she might have done this? What did her parents do?"

"I-I honestly have no idea. She never really wanted to talk about it," Beck explains.

"What about you, Cat?" the nurses ask.

_Well I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

"I'm not aloud to tell you," she responds quietly.

"Cat-"

"I'm not aloud to tell you. Jade doesn't want anybody to know!"

"You have to tell the nice ladies, Cat," I try to reason with her.

"No I don't! Jade would hate me forever! I couldn't do that to her!" With that, Cat breaks down crying and runs out of the room.

"Cat," I call after her, but I get no response.

"I'll go get her."

When I'm out of the room all I can think about is how bad is Jade's life really and why can't Cat tell anyone.

* * *

Three hours later we still don't have a response from Cat about what happened to Jade, so the nurses quit trying. Now Beck, Cat, and I are chilling in the waiting room, waiting for a chance to see Jade.

Another hour goes by. And another. By now it is ten at night. I send Trina a text to tell mom and dad that I don't know when I'll be home. She tells me that they said to drive safe. I had her remind them that they don't have to worry about that because I still can't drive.

It isn't till midnight when the doctors finally come out to visit us. "Jade is doing fine and making a recovery better then we have planned, but we are afraid that she can't see anybody until ten tomorrow.

"Are you sure we can't see her now? It will only be a minute and I want to make sure she's okay," Beck tries to reason with the man.

"I'm sorry, but you must wait until later." He walks away.

"Now what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Go home I guess."

So that's what we do. Beck takes us all to McDonald's first because we all haven't eaten since lunch and then drops Cat off at her house.

"Do you know what might have caused Jade to do this?" I ask after we drove in silence for a while.

"I have no idea. She doesn't tell me much." Silence again.

When we arrive to my house I thank Beck for the ride and quietly enter with my house key. It's almost one in the morning so everyone must be asleep. I wish I could fall asleep too, but that was _not_ going to happen.

I have way to much to think about.

* * *

We were at the hospital since nine, one whole hour before we were aloud to visit Jade. We decided to blow off school. It was a big enough reason.

When they finally let us in to see her we all walk to room 303. Her room. I reach for the door handle but Cat stops me.

"We-we don't have to visit Jade today, do we?" She asks nervously.

"Why wouldn't we? We're her friends."

"Well, maybe Tori shouldn't go. Three's a crowd, right?" A nervous laugh follows that statement.

"Cat?" I ask her, deeply confused. "What has gotten into you?"

"I just- don't think it's a good idea if you go to see Jade."

"And why's that?"

"I can't tell you."

I just sigh and open the door.

"So, Tori, you're the one who told on me?" Jade asks almost immediately.

"I-I'm the one who saved you, yeah."

"Well, then get out."

"What?"

"Get. The fuck. Out."

"Jade, I don't think you-"

"Stay out of this, Cat. Tori, I want you out of my fucking room now!"

"Jade, I saved you! I helped you! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now!"

"God dammit Tori, I wish you didn't exist!" Jade tells me. "Get out!"

So I do. And all I can think is _what did I do wrong?_


End file.
